


Dragon Bunnies

by bigk4062



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pegasus is crazy, Plot Bunny, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Pegasus gets his inspiration from the strangest places...
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Dragon Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get a chance to write, and instead of finishing up my current story's, I get hit by a plot bunny reading Alecto's Sweetness worth savoring. I couldn't help but think of Pegasus spying on Kaiba and Joey, and that's where this came in... rating is for some naughty talk at the end, nothing bad, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

Pegasus sat next to his easel, curled up in a little ball, a barely touched glass of wine next to him. Usually, finishing up a glass or two during a painting session would appeal to him, but right now, it was the last thing on his mind. 

Glancing outside the window of his painting room, he tried in vain to muster up some sort of inspiration. Usually, the bird’s nest outside would provide his romantic heart with plenty of pictures to paint, but today there was nothing. 

Sighing dramatically, he turned his back to the sight of the mama bird feeding her young and stood up, pacing. He needed something, his hand was itching to create, but his muses were gone, flittering away into the air like delicate butterflies. 

A sudden knock on the door made him jump, but he knew exactly who it was. His loyal servant, the man who had been there for him through so much. 

“Yes Croquet?” He drawled, looking back at his black canvas. 

“Master Pegasus. There is an issue in the west tower that needs your attention.” 

“Can you deal with it; I am in the middle of....” He stopped, waving a hand vaguely towards his canvas. 

“I believe this will be worth taking a break for.” Croquet replied, bowing at his boss. Pegasus sighed, motioning towards Croquet to lead him to whatever he wanted to show off. 

“What is it that I am supposed to be excited about exactly?” He asked after a moment, noticing a glimmer of a smile in his usually stoic employee’s eyes. 

“Let’s just say I found something interesting on the tapes from last week’s convention.” Croquet tipped his head slightly, a slight smile on his lips as if he was thinking of a private joke. Pegasus arched his eyebrow at croquet, pondering whatever it was that had his bodyguard acting like this. 

Entering the tower, settling down in Croquet’s chair while his guard wheeled out the ancient VHS player that he used for security. Croquet place the tape in pressing play and watching Pegasus. 

The silver haired males’ eyes lit up as the images started to dance across the screen, and his maniacal chuckle could be heard throughout the tower.

XXXX

Kaiba sat at his desk, typing away as he barked orders over the phone. Finally, he hung up, slamming his phone down as hard as he could. Grumbling to himself, he checked his phone and found a bunch of emails that needed attended too. He made it through most of them before reaching one from his office manager that made his skin crawl. 

Taking a breath to calm himself, he pushed a button on his desk, alerting the older woman who popped her head in a moment later. 

“Yes Mr. Kaiba?” She inquired, knowing full well what the problem was going to be. Kaiba pointed at the laptop, making a face as if the object had personally offended him. 

“This email.” He snapped flipping the laptop around to show her what he was talking about. Cynthia smiled placidly, knowing it was the best way to deal with this situation. 

“He called this morning and told me that if I didn't find a way to fit him in, he was going to come here and sit in your waiting room until you had to see him. I figured this was better.” Kaiba glared at her, two seconds from firing her. Cynthia stared back, not letting the younger man intimidate her. She had been through enough of her boss's intimidation stares to build up an immunity. 

“Mr. Kaiba, you have two choices. You can suffer through this appointment now, or spend weeks dealing with his coming here and trying to get your attention.” Kaiba growled, knowing that she was telling the truth. 

“Fine, let him in, but tell Mokuba to go to Yugi’s after school today. I don’t want him anywhere around that maniac.” Cynthia nodded, smiling at her boss as she left the room quickly.

X

Pegasus sat across from Kaiba, leaning back to stare at the younger man taking in his clenched annoyance. Kaiba was wearing his Battle City coat, complete with the buckles. Pegasus was wearing a powder blue suit with a silver dress shirt underneath his hair was streaked with blue, something that drove Kaiba nuts. 

The silence stretched between the two of them neither one wanting to give in. Just before Kaiba was about to scream his head off there was a knock on his door and Roland entered, carrying a package. 

“Thank you, sir, please place that next to me.” Pegasus said, smiling at the guard. 

“Roland is not your delivery boy Pegasus.” Kaiba hissed, looking about ready to rip the other man's head off. 

“I know that Kaiba-boy and he wouldn't have to be, but Croquet refuses to come in here after what he went through last time.” Pegasus said, tsking at the brunette while wagging his finger. 

Kaiba frowned, remembering the last meeting which had ended with him showing off his impressive martial arts skills to Croquet, leaving the bodyguard smarting about being upstaged. 

“I'm sorry your bodyguard is incompetent Pegasus but that's not my problem.” He snapped, tapping his desk in irritation.

“That's what I'm talking about you need to relax, have a little fun occasionally. It's been five years since Yami left and you are still the same nasty little boy from back then. I worry about you, and I want to help.” Pegasus lean back flipping his hair over his shoulder.  
“Now, did you have fun at my little gathering last weekend?” Pegasus watch Kaiba, noting with satisfaction how those blue eyes widen just a tad before resting again.  
“I have more important things to do than spend time with you and dorkfest. Yugi and his friends may have forgiven and forgotten, but I won't.” Kaiba snapped, crossing his arms and frowning. 

“Okay Kaiba-boy, if only…” Pegasus let his voice fade away, tapping the package next to him as it something just came to him. 

“Now, open my gift, I want to see how much you appreciate it.” Pegasus cackled gleefully holding the package out to Kaiba and watching as the brunet opened it, the blood draining from his face as he realized what it was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Kaiba went home to the mansion after retrieving his brother from Yugi, clutching his gift from Pegasus. Making his way up to his room he settled down on his bed, looking over the artwork that the older man had painted.

“I take it Pegasus found out about us somehow?” A voice questioned behind him, and Kaiba turned to see Joey already stripped down to his boxers for bed.

“Clearly.” Kaiba said, his attention back on the picture. Somehow, Pegasus had managed to re-imagine their two dragons into cartoon bunnies in the middle of a passionate embrace. Kaiba would have been furious with Pegasus for once again turning his dragon INTO a cartoon, but for now he was so turned on by the memories of that night to bother.

Apparently so was Joey, as the blond wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s waist and started to kiss the back of his neck, pausing only to take the picture out of the brunet’s hands before pinning him to the bed much like their dragon-bunnies.


End file.
